More than a simple song
by aangxxxkatara
Summary: Alot of homeless song fics that need some where to stay. They could contain any pairing, most will be Tokka, Kataang or Makio though, person, and genre, and any rating, nothing above T though. R&R please


I know it's been like forever since I've updated and I have alotof important information. The sequel to An Airbender's Mark has been put on hold because I've got a major road block on it. The last few letters for Tokka A to Z should be posted in a couple weeks. And I've got three new stories that I'm working on. Now, enjoy this little thing that just popped into my head while listening to this song.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender, or the song Don't let me get me, for I am neither Mike, nor Bryan, nor Pink.

Rating- K

Genera- general

Person/pairing- Toph

* * *

Toph looked at herself in the mirror. She hated how she looked. She hated everything about herself. From her untidy frizzled black hair, to her muddy green eyes. She hated the few small freckles that dotted her nose. No matter how hard she tried the person staring back at her wouldn't change.

She was short. She didn't care what she looked like; at least that's what she said. Her clothes were never tight, from her 3 sizes to big of shirts, and baggy pants, to her dirty socks with holes in the toes. These were the reasons her parents disliked her so much. They refused to even admit she was their daughter. That and the fact she came home every day with a note from the principle saying she has detention the next day because she started a fight during class, or she was caught behind the school building with her student teacher for science, in an inappropriate manner for a school.

"_Never win first place, I don't support the team. I cant take direction, and my socks are never Clean. Teachers dated me, my parents hated me. I was always in a fight, cuz, I can't do nothing right_." Toph sang, shaking her head angrily, gripping the sinks edge. The person in the mirror smiled at her evilly, hissing in her ear, 'You can't escape yourself.' but oh how Toph wished she could.

"_Everyday I fight a war against the mirror. I cant take the person starin back at me. I'm a hazard to myself_." Pushing herself away from the sink she stomped out of the bathroom singing, slamming the brown door shut behind her. The slam echoed around her bed room.

"_Don't let me get me. __I'm my own worst enemy. __Its bad when you annoy yourself so irritating. Don't wanna be my friend no more. I wanna be somebody else." _She picked up a picture of herself from when she was little, lopsided pig tails, scuffed up knee, torn dress, sitting alone. No friends. No one. Just her and her stupid stupid self, as she came to call it. Throwing the glass covered picture on the floor she sang, as she stepped on the picture frame, braking it, "_I wanna be somebody else, yeah" _

Falling on to her bed she stared at the ceiling, she was only 16, yet she thought she had it made when a talent scout told her she could make it as an guitarist in the big league, too bad those dreams were crushed. "_La told me, you'll be a pop star, All you have to change, is everything you are." _Reaching over the side of her bed Toph grabbed a 'This week in Hollywood' magazine and stared at the cover, Britney Spears, everything was about her this week. Toph threw it away as she sang out, rolling her muddy green eyes she hated so, _"Tired of being compared, to damn Britney Spears, She's so pretty, that just aint me."_

Picking her cell phone up she pretended to call someone and she sang into it, making her voice sound so helpless, rolling her eyes, "_Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe me Something? A day in the life of someone else? Cuz I'm a hazard to myself."_ "All I really want, is to be someone else." the young girl sighed.

"_Don't let me get me. I'm my own worst enemy. its bad when you annoy yourself. so irritating. Don't wanna be my friend no more. I wanna be somebody else." _She sang, voice never once faltering, yet in her mind nothing came out right, nothing ever did, nothing ever will.

"_Don't let me get me. I'm my own worst enemy. its bad when you annoy yourself. so irritating. Don't wanna be my friend no more. I wanna be somebody else." _She repeated voice soft to begin with then slowly growing in strength, and volume. Till finally her parents could probably hear her from their room.

"_Doctor, doctor wont you please prescribe me something a day in the life of someone else? Don't let me get me." _She jumped off her bed, her phone lying on her bed forgotten. Striding across her room she fell against her door. Voice still ringing around her, _"Don't let me get me. I'm my own worst enemy. Its bad when you annoy yourself. So irritating Don't wanna be my friend no more," _

"GO TO SLEEP!" Her mothers angry yell over powered her singing, Toph sighed, but continued, her voice much softer as she poured her heart and soul out in that one sentence,

"_I wanna be somebody else." _

A/N Like I said Sorry for the lack of updates, now that it's summer I'll have more time to update. Now please press that little blueish button in the corner and review, thankie. For info on my newest stories check out my profile, it should answer most questions. Sorry to all you who were waiting for An Airbender's Mark's sequel, I really am but so far I'm on the second chapter and am stuck so I'm stepping from it and working on other stories at the moment. Ta ta now.


End file.
